


Unhealable Betrayal

by NoirEtBlancShadowRaven



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Bastard James, Differnt looking Dursleys, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, James and Lily Potter bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Nice Dursleys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirEtBlancShadowRaven/pseuds/NoirEtBlancShadowRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing a prophecy that says Harry is the boy who lived James and Lily leave Harry with the Dursleys planning to pick him up and train him as the perfect wepon when he goes to Hogwarts. that was the plan anyways so then How did it go so wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proluge

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."

"You see James and Lily this is why you must go into hiding yo…" Dumbledore started in his grandfatherly voice the twinkle in his eye dimmed down a sadness there as he stared at his old students

"No Albus I refuse I am not raising him he will put us into danger " James cut in ignoring everything he was being told not noticing how he was upsetting his wife.

"We will take the brat to an orphanage take him to Lily's sister or we could just leave him in a dumpster." he said not feeling the clenching of his hand by his wife and continuing

"But if you want this brat to save the world then I guess the dumpster is out of the question."

Lily not able to stand it anymore and knowing if she speaks against James he will get annoyed at her pulled her hand out of James' and walked out of the room.

"When he is eleven and gets his letter to Hogwarts we can take him and train him while he is there so he can defeat Voldemort but until then I don't want him anywhere near me or my family." James finished off putting his foot down to anything else Dumbledore tried to say.

"If you insist then James" He sighed tiredly looking his old age.

"We will take him to Petunia tonight let us gather our stuff and write a letter for them."

Receiving a nod of agreement from James he sighed summoning a quill and parchment to him he wrote a letter to the Dursley's, after 10 minutes in silence he sealed the letter in an envelope and looked to James.

"Shall we go tell Lily and get Harry?"

Standing up with James behind him he walked up the stairs of the Godric's Hollows home and into the Nursery where Lily was sitting watching a baby Harry sleep. Looking up as they entered Lily held back tears having over heard that they would take Harry to her sister's house.

James walked passed her picking a sleeping Harry out of his crib with his Blanket wrapped around him the letter in his hands. James cast a sleeping charm on Harry and turned around and walked down the stairs ready to leave the anti-apparitions wards when Albus stopped him holding out a Portkey he made while James was getting Harry out of the crib to James.

When James touched it he said the password knowing Lily would not be able to come with them as she would try stop them leaving Harry there. Disappearing from Godric's Hollow landing at Privet Drive James walked straight ahead not giving any time Dumbledore to use the Deluimatior casting a notice me not charm on himself.

Walking straight to number 4 privet drive placing him roughly on the door step before walking away putting a silencing charm around himself as he apparated away, Dumbledore walked straight to where Harry was asleep after James left double checking the letter he sighed before putting a blocking charm on some of Harrys magic that would lock 50% of it inside of Harry unable to come out knowing it would be safer and it would not call as much attention also putting a block on some of Harry's abilities before finally putting a warming charm on Harry then taking the Portkey back to the Potters.

Not realizing that a pair of bright green eyes with much more intelligence than its owner's years followed him as he left, or the way the shadows curled around the boy in a protective embrace caressing the child like a mother would do to a child.


	2. The Potters and the stranger

/Flashback.

Harry dashed out of the door of number 4 Privet Drive closing it softly behind him before he turned around running down the foot path and out into the street the cold air blowing against him as he ran but he didn't care. All the young boy was focused on was getting as far as away as possible or dying…

Looking down to his watch Harry saw it was 4:25 am. The Durserlys had all went to bed 2 hours ago but the young child had to wait for them to fall asleep before he could make his escape.

Now don't get him wrong the Durserlys weren't abusive to the five year old. No they treated him like their own son.

No, it was a curse his birth father put on him before abandoning Harry on the door step of his sister in law; for the 'greater good' of course.

Harry scoffed before groaning in pain as his small body felt like it was burning. Standing still he looked around his location. Not even a block away.

There was not a lot known about the curse put upon him. All it did was cause him constant pain whenever he got to happy or any other strong emotion and that is why the little boy wanted to die. He tried living with the pain for 5 years but it was too much. He couldn't handle it anymore.

Feeling the pain subside Harry stretched his arms quickly before running in the same direction as he was before he had to stop. Ducking under trees dodging polls and still cars Harry looked around a frown on his young face.

Crossing the road quickly Harry turned a corner, then dashed down a street that led a park he had been to a number of times with his cousin. He would rest there than continue on his way.

Dashing towards the park not looking where he was going Harry made a surprised sound when he suddenly ran straight into something hard.

Blinking owlishly he gasped as he stared at the man in front of him.

He was a tall man with black shoulder length hair that reached just above his shoulder blades and had blue and silver highlights through it.

Looking over the males face Harry met a pair of the strangest eyes he had ever seen. Giving them a single colour wouldn't work as they appeared to be several different colours at once a feat Harry didn't even know was possible.

They were gold, silver, purple, red, blue and green all in the one colour; while being separate at once.

Turning his attention from the strangers eyes Harry continued to inspect the man before jumping surprised when he spoke that was when Harry noticed he was frowning.

"Hello little one what are you doing out at this time. Where are you parents?" The strange man asked to which Harry just shrugged his shoulders still trying to work out the male eyes.

Harry thought for a moment before giving his answer, this man could help him with his wish,all the while watching his facial expressions.

"Hello Sir, I am out right now because I was looking for someone who could kill me, you see: maybe you could help me with that. My parents are gone they left me with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon but they also left me with this curse thingy that causes me to be in a lot of pain. Aunt and Uncle don't know this though so can you please kill me?" Harry replied softly looking up at the man with wide eyes.

"I am sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do that, little one. Why do you wish for death so much? You cannot be older than 5 yet you seem desperate. You have not had the time to experience a life full of joy and happiness; if you die now you will never have the chance.

"Also from what you said to me and what I have observed, your Aunt and Uncle seem to care about you. If you die, how you do think they will feel? Your cousins and friends will all miss you. You are too young, little one and I am sure in a couple years you will surely regret wish for death when you have so much to live for, when life can turn around any time."

Harry looked up shocked as he heard what the other said before he looked down at his feet thinking.

What he said made sense. Maybe the pain will stop with time and Dudley will be really sad if he died.

Harry thought before looking up shocked when the other started speaking again.

"I am Marquas, what is your name little one?" He said to which Harry looked up at him grinning.

"Nice to meet you, Marquas. My Aunt and Uncle told me that my evil freak parents called me Harry James Potter but we changed my name to Xavier, Xavier HunterDurserly."

Xavier paused for a minute before thinking before he started smiling.

"You know Marquas your name is weird so I think I will call you Markey instead." He stated to the other laughing as his hair was ruffled.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Xavier and that is fine but if you ever meet my brother and a friend of mine, I beg you not to call me that in front of them."

Harry nodded before squeaking as he was suddenly picked up and carried somewhere before being placed down on a park bench.

Harry smiled looking at his hands before staring at Marquas.

"Hey Markey, since I am not going to die. Will you be my friend?" Harry said a bright smile coming on his face when he saw Marquas start laughing.

"Sure thing, kiddo."

Harry grinned before throwing himself at the other wrapping his arms around his neck not noticing the curse having not taken effect of the fact he suddenly felt warm.

/End Flashback.

Xavier sat up slowly having just woken up; looking around his room he ran a hand through his hair before he turned to look at the time. 6:15 am

"Damn so much for sleeping in." He muttered as he stood up running a hand through his hair.

Pulling of sleeping shirt Harry started getting ready for the day.

Staring at the mirror 5 minutes later Harry pulled out his hair gel and styled his black hair and pushed the locket that Marquas gave him under the green and black shirt he was wearing.

Opening his door Xavier raised an eye brow surprised as he nearly ran into Dudley whose hand was on the handle.

"Hey Dudds, Happy Birthday" He grinned at his over excited cousin.

"Hi Hunter! Good you're dressed." Dudley said using Xavier's middle name because to him it sounded cooler than Xavier.

"Come down stairs now. Presents." Dudley declared grabbing his cousin's arm as he dragged Xavier towards the stairs.

Laughing Xavier pulled his arm out of Dudley's grip "Fine no need to drag me Birthday Boy." He drawled before he walked past Dudley with a smirk as the boy caught up to him and walked next to him. Dudley, who was a couple months older than Xavier, had blonde hair and the build that was much the same as Xavier's thin one. They looked more like twins rather than cousins, though the only difference being hair colour and eye colour.

Shrugging it off they walked into the kitchen where his aunt and uncle were sitting, breakfast having just been served "Morning Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon" He greeted as Dudley also greeted his parents. Vernon Dursley was a tall, thin man. He was clean shaven and looked like and older version of Dudley, except while Dudley had blonde hair he had black hair. He had a slightly tanned face. Vernon was the manager of a drills company, in a called Grunnings; whilst being thin like the rest of the family, and sharing blonde hair and pale blue eyes with her son, Petunia looked similar to Xavier in facial features they both shared with Xavier's mother.

Finishing of Breakfast the Durserly family then move to the Lounge Room where Dudley's presents were, the doorbell rang. Looking up exited Dudley ran to the door, expecting it to be his best friend Piers. Instead there were three people standing there. The first and the one, whom Dudley expected rang the doorbell was an old man with a long beard and looked like he came out of the Lord of The Rings books. Dudley pictured him as Gandalf smiling at them. He turned to the other two, who looked to be a couple the man had messy black hair, wore glasses and had hazel eyes. Whilst the lady looked like his mother, though she had green eyes and red hair.

"Hello my boy, are you parents' home?"

Dudley turned to the old man who spoke to him "Yes. Would you like me to get them for you?" He asked politely, mean while he was curious about who they were, father told the people from his work that he was not to be bothered today

"Yes that would be lovely thank you my boy" Dudley smiled whilst inwardly thinking this man sounded and looked like a paedophile with the weird smile on his face and his twinkling eyes and with all the my boys. "Ok wait here." He turned and walked to the lounge room where his family was sitting.

"Hey Mum, Dad, there are three people at the door to see you." He told his parents before sitting down next to Harry. Sitting down with a grin he looked at the racing he received whilst his parents went to the door.

Looking over the bike with Dudley next to him he grinned as Dudley started talking about the features and how fast it could go both boys looked up when they heard footsteps approaching. What they saw shocked them, three people who seemed familiar to Xavier though he didn't know why, before shrugging it off thinking it as something to ask his vampire friend. He watched as they yelled insults at his Aunt and Uncle. Actually he thought looking over them again the female looked upset but that didn't stop them, while the two males while one looked fake calm and happy the other looked pissed. His observations got cut short by the younger of the two men spotting him and yelling out,

"Come here now, Boy."

Looking at him with a raised eye brow he then turned to his uncle Vernon eyebrow now risen question silently asking who these people were while he also got ready to call Marquas at a moment's notice.

"Xavier this is James Potter." Vernon started indicating to the male with messy hair and ignoring the yell of whose Xavier by a pissed of James.

"Lilly Potter, your aunt's sister." He continued before he finally indicated to Albus.

"And this is Albus Dumbledore, they are here to take their son Harry Potter." He finished introductions inwardly smirking as he saw Xavier's grin.

"Oh pleasure to meet you all, I don't think I have introduced myself my name is Xavier Hunter Dursley."

He smirked to the trio getting shocked looks in return. "I don't think I have ever met a Harry Potter."

He continued still smirking and at the moment immensely glad that two weeks after he first met Marquas the vampire removed the hex/jinx the Potter's put on him that would cause him to go through unbearable pain, as by the looks of it there was also a trigger for the pain which the Potter lord was trying to use now and getting more irritated by the second of it not working. 'How dense is this man' he thought to himself before smiling at the three "So is that why you yelled at me because you thought me this Harvey?"

He said politely whilst inwardly grinning at how irritated they seemed to be getting.

Looking over the young boy with Dumbledore frowned he turned over to Vernon who was smiling at Xavier. He could see James and Lilly were thinking that the Dursley's sent their son to an orphanage or something along those lines. As they originally thought Xavier was Harry his personality and looks are completely different to those of Harry. As well as when James tried to use the curse on him he didn't respond leaving the pair to come to that conclusion. That was Dumbledore's first thought as well but Dumbledore was suspicious. He was a master of mind games and this Xavier, though hair and eye colour was different from the Potter pair, but the face structure was so similar to that of Petunias and Lilly's and he knew for a fact that the sisters cousins lived in the States and only had female children and Vernon only had one sister alive who had no kids. The boy said uncle so this must be Harry. That then led him to the question of how and why did he not feel pain from the curse or why were his eyes a different colour as well as why his hair was the way it was, the style could be explained as that of the gel that was obviously there. But the way it was couldn't be explained as dye. The eyes though, he thought maybe could due to contact lessens. He thought to himself and just like nearly 10 years ago he failed to notice the shadows that surrounded him some ever running over his skin protecting him if any spells flew his way.

"Hello my boy." He said grandfatherly not knowing that inwardly Xavier was fake vomiting thinking to himself how much the man sounded like a paedophile. Then with those eyes and smile Xavier had trouble holding back the shudder not realizing that his cousin had the same line of thought earlier.

"I was wondering can you tell me about your parents." He said casting a powerful spell bordering on dark magic that would show him if the boy was Harry or not.

The boy nodded and Dumbledore confirmed that it was in fact Harry, when Harry opened his mouth "Well there is not much to know Aunt and Uncle told me they died when I was 2 and as Aunt Marge was unable to take me in and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia have experience with raising children as they have Dudley I got sent here."

Dumbledore frowned at this answer before he turned to James he sent a message telepathically to him that it was Harry.

Xavier looked at the two taking a step back at the dangerous look that appeared in the younger of the two men eyes. James took a step forward grabbing Harry's arm tightly sending magic through his hand that would make Xavier feel like he was burning.  
Xavier started screaming and the Dursley's tried to get to Harry only to be thrown back by a shield created by Dumbledore.  
Getting dragged out the door unable to fight and the shadows protecting Harry from any major pain, James pulled him ignoring his wife and the look of pain that was on her face as her son looked at her with eyes that showed how much he was hurting stepping. Back she looked At Dumbledore who was holding her back she turned to look at her son who was still trying to struggle ignoring the pain that she knew was much like the cruciatius.

James pulled him half way down the drive way before a male voice called out to them,

"You know that is called kidnapping and can get you thrown in prison Mr Potter then using such dark magic on a child, what would the light side say to that? Tut tut" The voice drawled before throwing James back...


	3. Of Vampires and men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all the next chapter is here. As was commented yes Evil Potters and pushover Lily. All the reasons will be explained later on in the story. Another thing commented on was Xaviers/Harry's change of appearance it was in the original copy of chapter two as to why it was different but it seems I deleted that part when rewriting part of it. So I am going to rewrite the chapter after this to fit it in. Sorry bout the confusion! 
> 
> Now on with the show!  
> ENJOY!

 

* * *

He was currently strolling down a random street, in a random direction, in a random location that he was not familiar with; Marquas looked to the night sky, a frown marring his handsome face. Looking down again, he sighed and observed his surroundings; now he knew he was in England but was currently not too sure where. From where he stood, he raised an eyebrow at the houses and streets that were quite bland and identical.

"Now that's not very helpful." He muttered to himself turning his head up to the sky.

Turning at that random street, he walked further, thinking about the happenings with his family; the main one being his brother, Dante, finding his daughter who was taken a month after her birth and his mate murdered- all while he was out of the country. Marquas knew Dante blamed himself for her death and his daughter's kidnapping; he fell into depression but never stopped searching for his little girl. Well, it seems his efforts payed off; 8 years later, they found her and Dante could not be happier. Smiling slightly at the thought of his niece, he looked to his left as a car drove passed.

Turning his attention back to the road ahead of him, he noticed a park in the distance and decided to head there. Another thing that was on the Vampire's thoughts is the information he acquired recently from the library of one of his closest friends, Tristan. Marquas has been having a problem for quite a while; and no matter how hard he looked through his own extensive library, there was nothing. So biting the bullet, no matter how smug he knew the other would be, he asked and Tristan of course gloated; it was after all a topic they had been arguing over for years. Who had the better library? After months of searching in it, he was about to give up when he finally found answers in the library: the bloody smug bastard.

Running a hand through his hair again, he focused his attention ahead; what he found had, of course, surprised him and it seems that the vampire had been worrying for nothing. However, to an extent it was still something to worry slightly over but at least he knew why and what was happening.

Jumping over the fence to the park, he watched as a swing swung aimlessly with the wind screeching with every movement.  _Did they even oil those things?_  Turning his head, he observed the rest of the park before shrugging his shoulders and checking the time with a needless wave of his hand.

04:35am

"I should probably get back to the manor." He said with a sigh before strolling to the other side of the park, wanting to walk for a couple minutes more. Exiting the gate, he followed a random sign that headed to the right before he turned his attention to the stars once again and started naming some of the constellations and planets off the top of his head. Also taking note of which planets were currently visible.

After going on like that for two minutes, he got shocked out of his thoughts when he felt a small body run smack straight into him. Out of reflex, Marquas caught him, stopping him from getting injured. Looking shocked, Marquas stared down at a child.  _How could this boy approach without me realising?_  Even lost in thoughts and not paying attention, he could always tell when a human was near; this of course excludes some of the most powerful wizards and witches but this child was a muggle. And even if he had magic, he would be a muggle born who didn't have enough power especially at the age of 5 to hide their scents.

Unless….

Shaking his head, he promised to continue that line of thought later when he was alone and had Tristan's books. He looked at the child, who was looked quite alarmed before a determined expression crossed his features.

"Hello little one what are you doing out at this time. Where are you parents?" Marquas asked, his voice soft. He observed the child carefully, raising an eye brow when he shrugged his shoulders.

Taking in the sight of the boy with sharp eyes, Marquas looked at the small skinny frame- though not an unhealthily skinniness- stunning green eyes and the messiest black hair he had ever seen. Marquas raised an eye brow again before his eyes widened and then narrowed. Another thought crossed his mind but he would think about it and research when he got back to his manor.

"Hello Sir, I am out right now because I was looking for someone who could kill me, you see: maybe you could help me with that. My parents are gone they left me with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon but they also left me with this curse thingy that causes me to be in a lot of pain. Aunt and Uncle don't know this though so can you please kill me?" The boy said, voice soft, eyes wide. Not noticing that Marquas froze as he spoke.

Marquas felt his mouth go dry and his eyes narrow in anger taking a breath he controlled his voice to stay the same so as to not frighten the boy.  _What kind of parents would do that to a child? What kind of curse was it?_  Whoever they were Marquas knew they would not last very long once he got his hands on them. He would make them pay for making a child no older than 5 to wish for death so much.

_At least his aunt and uncle seemed to treat him well enough._  Marquas sighed. Though the child was a stranger, he was oddly protective of him. Most probably because of what happened to his niece and how some circumstances were similar to what happened with her. Well from what she told Tristan, Dante and himself of course. He shook his head and heard the child sigh, disappointed; he got to his knees so he was the boy's height and then placed his hands on his shoulders before he looked into the others eyes and said softly

"I am sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do that, little one. Why do you wish for death so much? You cannot be older than 5 yet you seem desperate. You have not had the time to experience a life full of joy and happiness; if you die now you will never have the chance.

"Also from what you said to me and what I have observed, your Aunt and Uncle seem to care about you. If you die, how you do think they will feel? Your cousins and friends will all miss you. You are too young, little one and I am sure in a couple years you will surely regret it. Why wish for death when you have so much to live for, when life can turn around any time."

Seeing that the child was thinking about what he said and not going to answer he looked to the sky before turning his attention back to the boy. "I am Marquas, what is your name little one?"

Smiling softly, Marquas saw the child snap his attention back to him before a bright grin appeared on his face. That got Marquas smiling as well, glad that what he said seemed to have gotten all suicidal thoughts out of the boy's mind for now.

Speaking of the boy's mind; when he first looked in the boy's eyes, he started to go through his memories. Some of which made him beyond pissed off at the child's parents. Gently, Marquas pulled out of the boys mind making sure that he didn't alert him at all.

"Nice to meet you, Marquas. My Aunt and Uncle told me that my Evil Freak Parents called me Harry James Potter but we changed my name to Xavier, Xavier Hunter Durserly." He introduced himself, saying Marquas name better than what he would imagine any 5 year old could manage.

"You know Marquas your name is weird so I think I will call you Markey instead." Xavier said with a frown which nearly cause Marquas to laugh but he managed to keep a straight face.

_Bloody hell Dante and Tristan would have a field day if they heard this._  Shaking his head with a smile on his face, he ruffled Xavier's hair. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you Xavier and that is fine but if you ever meet my brother and a friend of mine, I beg you not to call me that in front of them." He commented with a smirk before standing and lifting up the boy, carrying him over back to the park.

Marquas placed Xavier down on a random park bench before he sat next to him; observing him and the way the shadows moved around him with sharp eyes. His eye brows shot up before a smile came over his face at the boy's next question.

"Hey Markey, since I am not going to die. Will you be my friend?" Xavier asked with a grin causing Marquas to lose all composure and start laughing.

"Sure thing, kiddo" He smiled before blinking when he suddenly had his arms full of a five year old and being hugged tightly. He looked at Xavier who was smiling brightly at him and smiled back before wrapping his arms around the boy, casting a heating charm on Xavier so he wouldn't get cold.

* * *

__**5 years later.**  
  
Resting back in his seat, Marquas stared into the fire a wine glass in his hand and a frown on his face. Today, it would be exactly five years since he met Xavier and his life had changed dramatically since that day for the better… or for the worse he was still trying to work out.

For one thing, the kid was one of the most amusing humans he had met in his whole life: which was saying something considering his age. The other being, all little sanity he had left over from when his niece showed up, had been slowly declining when Xavier came. Shuddering Marquas thought of what the two of them combined would be like; he had no doubt that they would get along. The two together would be a recipe for disaster; the nicknames they were dubbed really suited them, Eris and Loki: Strife and Mischief. 'Maybe I shouldn't have them meet. I think I may be driven insane especially if they start pranking.'

Marquas sighed running a hand through his hair before clicking his fingers summoning a book that he had borrowed from Tristan's library. Catching the book as it appeared out of nowhere and dropped into his hands Marquas stood up and walked over to his desk where he placed the book down as well as his wine glass. Sitting down gracefully Marquas pulled some of his paper work towards him intending to look through the notes he took when he returned from his first meeting with Xavier. Finding what he was looking for after a short a while he reread everything with a frown. He had found answers to most of the questions he had taken down that night but he was still yet to find some for the rest. Placing the paper down on his desk he turned to the book his summoned and turned to the first page; hopefully this one could provide him with more answers.

The vampire read through the first chapter carefully taking sips of his glass as he did so only to stand up sharply as he felt a sudden burn at his neck. A murderous expression crossed his features as he pushed his chair away, clicking his fingers as he did so summoning a cloak throwing it over his shoulders as he concentrated on the magic he felt from the locket that was coming from Xavier and without a sound he was gone.

* * *

Appearing on the roof of the Durserlys household a moment later he waved his hand making him invisible so he could see the situation that the boy was in without being noticed. Looking around the area he saw the Durserlys running at a barrier trying to get through which from the feel of the magic the old man put up. Taking in the old man's appearance he frowned. 'Now that's interesting' he thought eyes narrowed as his gaze turned to the other two humans. One a man who had messy black hair and who had his disgusting hands on Xavier the other was a women with red hair. It was a fairly easy deduction to work who these three were.

All thoughts that were running through the Vampires mind vanished when he saw the Potter Lord reaching out grabbing Xavier's shoulder who started screaming as he was dragged down the drive way of the Durserlys resident. 'Well now he's done it' Marquas thought while his eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"You know that is called kidnapping and can get you thrown in prison Mr Potter then using such dark magic on a child, what would the light side say to that? Tut Tut" Marquas drawled making himself visible before he threw the Potter lord back with a wave of his hand.

Seeing the old man try to approach Xavier as Lilly Potter helped her husband up who turned up to look at him whilst approaching the boy Marquas jumped from the roof landing gracefully in front of the boy and hiding him from the vision of the three.

"Now who may you be?" Dumbledore asked faking kindness.

"If I said none of your fucking business would you get out of my sight?" The Vampire asked while with his magic he healed all injuries Xavier had

"I'm afraid not Sir. You see that boy behind you needs to return to his family" The old man replied still with the persona of kindness but to Marquas who had spent centuries reading people he could see that the old man wanted to see if he could gain an ally or if the Vampire was an enemy.

"Really?" Marquas asked with a confused look "That is strange. You see I thought this lovely family behind me was his family." He said while removing the barrier Dumbledore put up then pushing the boy into the Durserlys house sealing it with another one that would stop the old man and his two followers to enter.

"Now that is some powerful magic you are displaying young man" Albus said frowning slightly before looking confused as the other started laughing.

"Me young? Maybe you have had to many lemon drops Albus Dumbledore" Marquas said still laughing "It is rather sad if even the leader of the light can't notice a Vampire when he is right in front of him" Marquas stopped laughing an evil smirk crossing his handsome features as the Headmaster eyes widened.

"Now another thing I must point out is the Leader of the light using incredibly dark magic. Wasn't your father sent to Azkaban for using that same spell. Tut tut. What is the world coming to?" He asked mockingly "Though I guess you should also be locked up for the death of your dear baby sister. Such a shame" He laughed as all kind expression disappeared from Albus' face as he pulled out his wand and sent a curse to Marquas who easily made the spell dissipate before it even reached him.

"You asked who I was?" Marquas said still smirking as he sent a curse to James who tried to attack him while he was focused on the headmaster "Really that isn't very honourable Mr Potter, and I thought you were a Gryffindor….Actually never mind I take that back."

"Yes I did" Albus said voice filled with anger as he pointed his wand at the Vampire while using his other hand to send a wandless spell hoping to catch him of guard. No such luck though. Much like his last spell it dissipated before it even reached its target.

"Well I am your worst nightmare" He said with a large grin clenching his fist before opening it like a small explosion; an explosion which happened sending the trio flying out of the premise of Number 4 privet drive.

Hearing Xavier's laughter he walked towards the door crouching in front of the boy a concerned expression crossing his features "Are you alright?" He asked gently smiling when he saw the nod. "Good. Pack your bags we are leaving" He stated putting a hand over Xavier's mouth "It is no longer safe for you here. You can still see your family but they will agree it is better for you not to be here. Especially after they have recovered, they will be back with more though. I would not ask this of you unless there was no other choice. Do you understand Xavier?" He asked the boy smiling when he got a hesitant nod.

"Good now go I want to be out of here as soon as possible. I will be up in a moment to help" He said watching as the boy ran upstairs. Waiting a moment he turned to the three. "I am sorry to have to do this." He got two understanding nods by Petunia and Vernon Durserly. Dudley having run upstairs to help his cousin packs, as well as say farewell.

Walking up the stairs and towards Xavier's bedroom the Vampire stood in the doorway watching the two with a small frown before waving his hand everything packing itself. Thus drawing the attention of the two conversing boys Xavier nodding in thanks running to give Marquas a quick hug while Dudley just looked at him frowning.

"You have an hour until we have to leave. I will be putting up wards to protect your family." Marquas said turning and walking towards the door before a voice interrupted him.

"Why can't you put wards up and Hunter stays?" Dudley whined. It was his birthday and thanks to those people it was ruined!

Marquas only rolled his eyes without turning to face the boys.

"Because the wards that I would need to put up for that take far too long to set up, time I'm afraid we do not have. So Mr Durserly this is the only option we have with our short time limit. Do try not to complain too much, your whining is quite irritating."

The Vampire clicked his fingers summoning the trunk with Xavier's belongings shrinking it and placing in one of his inside pockets.

Walking down the stairs Marquas went outside and begun the process of the wards.

* * *

**~~~~ 1 hour later! ~~~~**

Marquas walked into the house after double checking that the wards would protect the Durserly family. Using his hearing he to find where Xavier was he walked over to the lounge room where Xavier was saying good bye again standing in the door way he cleared his throat drawing the attention of the rooms occupants.

"We have to leave now Xavier." He said before turning and walking to the entrance hall giving them some privacy.

Looking around out that ridiculously clean place he stood unmoving until he felt Xavier arrive next to him. Turning to look at the boy he sighed seeing that his eyes were red "Are you ready." He asked frowning slightly.

"As ready as I ever will" Xavier replied attempting a smile.

Marquas nodded before putting his hand on Xavier's shoulder then using the shadows, he appeared into his office which was located within his main mano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this. Leave a comment and tell me what you think! Also do ask me if you have any queries about anything!  
> Next chapter will be up in about a week hopefully maybe longer if I can not get access to a computer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story of mine which is also on fanfiction that I am moving here. Only three chapters are up there but I have written 5 so far. Currently I have no beta so if anyone wants to volunteer that would be fantabulas.


End file.
